Time after time
by MeAgainstTheMusic
Summary: A trip into the past of Gregory House and Lisa Cuddy and how it affected them. Song-fic.


Hey guys! This is my first fic, and since english is not my mother language, I apologize for any mistakes and OOCness.

Let me know what you think. :D

Time after time

_He saw her for the first time at college. At that time he was the legend of the campus. She was the freshmen that every guy wanted but couldn't have. He searched about her, and was stunned with her personality, and how she just ignored every guy who hit on her. Of course that messed with his pride, so one day he met her at one of those incredibly lousy parties. It was so lousy that it helped him to start a conversation with her. At first she was hesitant; he was being nice. He didn't know why her and why at that time, he guessed it was because he wanted to sleep with her. Boy, was he wrong. Soon enough they were both drunk and ended up on her dorm. Next morning he wasn't there anymore, he got kicked out. She tried to hide her sadness and move on with her life._

Sometime you pictured me

I'm walking too far ahead

You're calling to me

I can't hear what you've said

Then you said, "Go slow, I fall behind"

The second hand unwinds

_The second time they met it was during the infarction of his leg. She was his doctor at the time, so she couldn't show him all the emotions that came crashing into her when she look at those beautiful baby blue eyes again. He was her patient and had a girlfriend - which makes her even worst, since she used to be her friend -, so he couldn't make one of his jokes like 'I missed your ass/I missed the twins' when the actual truth was 'I missed your body, yeah, but most of all, I missed your stubborness, and your incredibly lousy way of trying to stay away from me.'. When he got out of the hospital he was in pain. And he was, like he always says, a harder person. He didn't actually blame her for this, but it did upset him, anyway. What he didn't know, or did, since he read her so well, it was that she was feeling beyond guilty. And beyond nostalgic, thinking about that annoying big baby she met at college. He didn't change much, though. She was soon to find that out._

After my picture fades

And darkness has turned to grey

Watching through windows

You're wondering if I'm OK

Secrets stolen from deep inside

The drum beats out of time

_The third time they met it was when he started to work for her. He was still the same boy at college, she finally found out. The thing is that one thing changed. Or two. One: He wasn't with Stacy anymore. Two: They were fighting a lot. Of course it was always about medical procedures, he was insane, but a genius, nonetheless. And with those fights, the banters and teasing came. It became harder and harder not to jump each other. She was his boss, and he was... the only man who could make her lose the control she loved so much. Everybody at the hospital bet on how much time those two would take to see that they were the only ones who could put up with each other's crazyness. And the only ones who loved each other for what they **were**, not for what they **could** become._

Confusion is nothing new

Flash back warm night, almost left behind

Suitcase of memories

Time after time

* * *

"What are thinking about?" - The woman lying next to House asked, sounding sleepy.

"I was thinking about the past. When you got me so whipped?" - Cuddy gave him one of those laughs he loved so much and looked deeply in his eyes.

"I don't know. Maybe when you found out that I'm the only one who can control you? Or when I saved your ass of spending the rest of your life in jail?" - He could see her smile getting bigger and bigger. - "Or maybe when you did that research about me at college."

"You knew about that? Who came telling mommy?" - He looks around to see where his eyes felt. How did she know that?

"I think you should be glad about this, 'cause when I found it out, I was deeply touched by someone so obsessed with me. And you're quite good looking, so it helped you getting lucky." - Her challenging tone was quite a turn on, he had to admit.

"You make me sound like a romantic." - He pouts and sighs.

"Deep down you are." - She laughs at his pout.

"No, I'm not. I have a bad reputation to keep, woman." - He turns his back at her.

"No, you don't. That went away when you decided to marry me." - She hugs him and kiss his neck.

"You know, I really would hate you if I didn't love you." - He turn around and kiss her deeply.

"I hate you too, silly. Ops, I meant love." - She smiles brightly at him and they both think about when they got so lucky.

"You keep that up and I'm leaving you." - He pouts. Again.

"No you won't. You know why? Because I got your balls. And in a few years Rachel will be telling you the same thing." - She caresses their daughters hair, that is laying between the two of them. He just groans.

"That's not fair! She is **my** evil helper." - He frowns - "I should know I couldn't trust her."

"You two are really cute together." - She gaves him her know-it-all smile. - "And I remember that in the beggining she just loved messing with you and you thought she was an alien."

"Hey, I don't do cute! And she still messes with me, but now I think she is a monkey. The girl can't see me, she just wants to jump on my arms." - He grins at that thought. - "Thinking about that, I guess she's not that different from her mother."

"Shut up and go to sleep, House." - She playfully hits his shoulder.

"But mooooom!" - She gives him a death glare. - "Fine. Just one thing before I start dreaming about you naked. I really hate you." - He smirks.

"I hate you too, Gregory House." - She smiles brightly and they both fall asleep.

If you're lost you can look

And you will find me, time after time

If you fall I will catch you

I'll be waiting, time after time

If you're lost you can look

And you will find me, time after time

If you fall I will catch you

I'll be waiting, time after time


End file.
